The Good, The Bad, And The UnPopular
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: When Clary leaves her old school she needs to fit in with the new crowd. She has a good chance considering her brother is on the football team. But things don't look so well when the first person she meets wants to fight with her. If Jace and Clary find their love, will the be able to hold it? Or will A jealous psycho ex like Kaelie try to shatter it? What about Clary's ex?
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

Clary woke up. She heard a banging at her door. And her mother obviously on the other side, yelling at her to 'get off her lazy ass'.  
She needed a shower to wake her up completly. She stared at the clock. 6:40. She was on time, school started at 7:30.

She ran to the shower and hopped out within minutes. With her style being natural, no make up was required. She pulled on her school uniform, which consisted of a plaid skirt, a white collared shirt, and a black and blue stripped tie and she threw on some black ballerina's. The guys outfits were more casual. The only reson she knew this was because her older brother Sebastian was attending Idris Academy. And he was also on the football team.

Clary was fine at her old school but her mom wanted her to be with Sebastian. They were the same age so Clary had a good chance of getting classes with her brother.  
She was going to be fine. Her brother attended first year at that school so he was going to introduce Clary to all of his friends. She was nervous.

She un-tangled her firey hair and threw a black satin headband on. She took one last look in the mirror before she was off.

Her brother offered to drive her. She glady took that offer. But she regretted going to school because she was only going to know her brother.  
Her brother grabbed her bag for her and they walked in toghether. She said she needed to pack everything in her locker before he would meet his friends.  
She took off to find her locker.

She read the numbers in her head. 405, 406, 407, 408 , 409, 410, and 411. She stopped infrnt of 411 and opened it. She shoved he books in as fast as she could but her books were too big. She could see a group of boys- obviously football players- walking toward her. She did'nt look up she just kept her thoughts to her books.

A beautiful blonde boy stumbled out of the group and opened the locker next to Clary's. She did'nt bother to look. He opened his locker and an avalanche of books piled at his feet. His friends started laughing at him. He turned to face them "Oh shut up!"

Clary looked down to see all of his books piled on her feet. She bent down to help him. He glared at her and said "I don't need help redhead."

She looked back at him "Fine, whatever goldie locks." She smiled triumphantly. All of the boys in his 'group' laughed and said "Jace are you gonna let her talk to you like that?" He said to Clary "Listen, I don't want any problems." Clary said to him "Well what if I do?" This so called 'Jace' boy was about to talk back when some one cut him off. A familiar voice. Sebastian.

"So I see you've met the rest of the football team." Clary looked at him. Jace spoke up "Do you know, little miss sassy here Seb?" Sebastian looke at Clary.  
He replied "Already back talking to my friends Clare?" He looked at Jace "Dude let it go, she's my sister." Jace looked at Clary "Really? You could of told me what she looke like, things were getting serious." Clary said to Sebastian "Man Sebby, you need to find better friends, they all seem like douche's."

Jace looked at Clary and said with a mocking tone "Really? Im a douche to you? I never knew." He turned to Sebastan. "Really? Sebby?"

Sebby looked at Clary. Clary said "Well I can make up cute nicknames for him, he's my brother!" Jace looked and Sebastian who looked at Clary with a wicked grin.

"Oh no." Clary muttered. Sebastian said with a triumphant smile "Clare-Bear shall we meet my girlfriend?" Clary could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks.

She glared at him and said " I swear to God I will murder you where you stand Sebastian Christopher Morgestern if you call me that one more time."

Now Sebby looked scared. "Ok then I think it's time to go." Clary smiled "Sure whatever you say Sebby." And with that se locked her locker and head off with her brother leaving nothing but a stunned football team, an open locker, and a pile of books on the floor.

Please review if you want more! I have become interested in the kinds of fanfictions where they go to school. I love them! I am trying to make Clary a bit more tough so she can fight people later :D. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Now Sebby looked scared. "Ok then I think it's time to go." Clary smiled "Sure whatever you say Sebby." And with that she locked her locker and head off with her brother leaving nothing but a stunned football team, an open locker, and a pile of books on the floor.

o.O.o

She started walking with her brother. He was so attractive it hurt. He had pale silvery, white hair almost like snow. He had clear bautiful skin adorned with a set of black, bottomless eyes, pastel pink lips, and a cute button nose. So Clary wasn't surprised he had a girlfriend. He was to scared to talk. She was very athletic and loved sports. And 3 years ago she almost got mugged so she started boxing classes and was the top fighter in her rank. So no one messed with her. She had also been interested in drawing so she was also a pretty fancy artist.

He brother stoped, but Clary didn't notice. She had kept going until she hit her face off of a door. It didn't hurt, but she was just stunned. When she pulled back her brother started chucking. "Clare are you daydreaming about boys again? What did I tell you about that?" She did'nt answer. He looked stuuned, but then he yelled with a triumphant smile, "YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT JACE! REALLY CLARE? YOU LIKE HIM!" She then back handed him right across his cheek. He stopped smiling and winced.

"Why would I like him? He's just another one of your douche friends! Honestly, you never learn." Clary said. Half of the hallway was looking at them. The other half really didn't care. Every one was giving Clary death stares. Their eyes were telling her 'why would you do that?' or 'he is stronger then you'. But she didn't care. She watched him open the door with a read hand print on his face. She stumbled in. He had taken her to the gym. Oh great, the girliest of girls was here.

The Cheer Squad.

A stunning black haired girl ran to Sebby and gave him a huge hug. He swung her up in his arms as they embraced. Before he put her down she pecked his cheek.

Clary looked at her, "Girlfriend?" He nodded and said "The one and the only." The girl smiled.

"Hi I am Isabelle, but people call me Izzy, and yes I am fabulous." Clary smiled. "Cool." Izzy turned to Sebby and said "I gotta go change before first period. Will I see you later?" He said with a dreamy voice, "Of course my dear." Clary inturrupted. "Oh yeah I got to get to my first period, Sebby?" She turned to Sebastian.  
"Can you show me where room 104 is? I've got english." Izzy spoke up before Seb could "Oh! We got first period together! If you wait for me I'll show you where it is!"

Sebby said "Okay then, I got chem first so I'll meet you at your locker Clare?" She did'nt have a choice. She was bound to face that Jac boy sometime.

"Okay see you later." And with that Iz grabbed her arm and pulled Clary into the girls locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**o.O.o**

Clary was waiting for what seemed to be one hour until Iz stepped out of the change room. Clary was pulled out of the locker room, the same way she was pulled in.  
Clary and Iz made some small talk while Iz was changing. About friends, family, Sebastian, their lives, and parties.

When they stopped at their class the bell had just rang. The teacher stood up and said to Iz, "Miss Lightwood I see you have brought a new student to class."

On that note everyone turned to face Clary. She didn't mind though. She had been through this almost everywhere she went. "Please come up to the front of the class. We would like you to introduce yourself." She went up to the front of the class. Izzy found them some seats in the back while Clary introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa but everyone calls me Clary. I moved to this school because my brother attends here. I love art and sports. And yeah- that's about it." She looked at teacher before she headed back to her seat. Iz looked at her "Your into sports? I thought you would be interested in cheer leading, oh well."

Clary was zoned out for the first ten minutes of the teacher talking until she thought she would be productive and draw. She drew the scenery outside of the grand classroom window. Including the field, the bleachers, the touchdown zone, and every piece of grass in between. It was so realistic that some one could mistake it for a photograph. She barley heard the bell, but she did feel Iz shaking her arm. "Come on Clary we have to go meet your brother!" Clary got up to get her stuff and walk out of class. She had her drawing in her hand, she couldn't stop looking at it. She was walking down the hallway when some one bumped into her. Of course.

Jace.

The only one that would bother her now. He plucked the drawing out of her hands. "Hey give it back!" She whined like an 8 year old girl. He laughed "Hey your actually good red, you'll have to draw something for me sometime." She finally snatched it back. He looked at her "What class do you got next?"  
She looked back at him "Um I don't know hold on." She reached for her schedule from her bag. And she grabbed it, while dropping a whole bunch of other drawings she drew while Iz was changing on the floor. "Crap!" She reached down. Jace laughed at her. She looked up. "What's wrong with you?" He looked back at her "This is deja vu with a little hint of karma! Sucks to be you!" She picked up everything, while taking special care for him not to see her sketches of Jace. "I have Science, why?"  
He grabbed her bag, "Shall we?" "Oh great I have you." They started walking then she realized "Hey wait, I need to get my books!" She forgot all about her brother.

"It's okay I've got my books, we can share." She looked at him while he wasn't looking. His cheek bones made her want to die. So she drew them over and over, along with his nose and his amazing lip shape. He was like the ultimate drawing model you could ever have.

He caught her staring "I know it's hard to get over my looks." He smiled. She turned away so he couldn't see her blush. She knew he did any way. They turned into a classroom. Most of the kids were there but when the teacher noticed Clary and acknowledged her presence everyone stared, again. After the same intro over again, she was sitting back down, beside Jace. "Really?" He sounded surprised. "What?" "You never told me you like sports red, I'll have to take you on in football sometime."  
"Don't bother. I never liked football, I have always loved soccer." Jace looked at her and said "And I thought you were going to be a cheer leader. Thank god for soccer." Clary looked away from Jace and started doodling. She mumbled under her breath "Whatever Jace."

A few minutes later through her drawing she heard the teacher say, " Look to the person on your right." Clary was at the end, so she looked up at Jace. He smiled back at her. The teacher continued "These will be your partners for the rest of the year." Clary's eyes went darting back to her doodles. She mumbled under her breath "Really? Why him?" He obviously heard that and said, "Man you really don't like me do you?" She looked at him and smiled "Well did I hurt you feelings? I guess I am the only girl immune to your charms Jace." He opened his mouth to reply- most likely with something witty but then the bell rang. She picked up her notebook at walked all the way back to her locker, alone.

She opened it and shoved her notebook in and grabbed her lunch money. She went down to the cafeteria. She got lost once or twice but she made it. She saw Sebby with Iz, a black haired kid, some brown haired kid, and Jace. Jace was staring at something, papers or something. Whatever it was she didn't really care. She bought her lunch and went over to where they were sitting. She sat down. Her brother and Iz noticed her first. "Hey Clare, what's up? This is Alec and Simon" She looked at her brother. "Nothing much, nice to meet you guys" At the sound of Clary's voice Jace shoved the papers he was reading in his bag and stood up. He was holding something.

Clary's bag. "You left it in science." He handed it to her. Sebastian called out "You guys have science together?" Clary looked at him "Yea it's just one class Sebby."  
Jace looked at her and said, "Actually I looked at your schedule we also have Chem, Biography, Math, and Gym together." Her jaw dropped "Aw and I was getting really good at avoiding you!" "Watch your mouth Clare." Seb said "He could hurt you really bad." She looked at her brother "And do you know how easily I could snap his arm? Really Seb, are you protecting me or him?!"

She couldn't take this anymore. "Whatever." She walked away from the table with no one following her. She went out side in the courtyard. She sat down on the main stair well and started to draw. She left her lunch back at the cafeteria.

She didn't look up but she knew someone was behind her. She knew it was Iz. "Sorry for ruining you lunch Izzy. Why do I have to be such a drama queen?!"

She was waiting for Iz to answer but instead a manly yet familiar voice responded, "You're still the same as when I left you, boo."

She turned around. There stood her past. Her late nights, comfortable evenings, and hot dates. There stood her ex boyfriend.

Raphael Santiago.

* * *

**Ohhh.(Snaps fingers) Ex boyfriend time! Raphael comes into play later! Please review it helps me a lot on which way this story goes. Right now I'm just winging it! Thank you to Cazdinsdale she has helped me a lot with writing this. I might be writing poems on here to so try to be supportive please! And thanks to my real life friend Molly for helping me bring these idea's into action! Thanks -Melaina :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**o.O.o**

Clary faced the rest of the day normally. In every class she had to introduce herself. The same way she did in the morning. She had most of her classes with Jace.

Jace made it his priority as an asshole to be Clary's partner for everything. Great, they had to study together, finish projects together, and over all be around each other! This was madness. She waited the whole day just for Gym. They were starting out with football. Oh god.

She turned to class where Jace snuck up on her. "Hey red." He called out, as he swooped in front of her. "Do you have to be an asshole everywhere we go?"  
He smiled his gorgeous grin, "Yes, it's my number one priority." She smiled "Next to being my partner in everything." He chuckled "Whatever red, come on I wanna get to football." "Okay, Jace." He grabbed her hand and ran with her, their fingers laced together. She blushed heavily. He didn't notice. But out of the corner of her eye she saw him grin. They had made it to football just in time.

Clary practiced. She already knew everything about the sport. So the teacher let all of the kids have a break. Obviously Jace never took a break, so Clary and him tossed the ball around. Clary tossed a few good ones, and all of Jace's throws were fabulous. They tossed the ball until it was the dismissal bell.

Clary had her bag so she didn't need to go to her locker. She knew her brother would be there anyways. She really didn't want to talk to him.  
She didn't want to talk to her ex either, who was casually stalking her. He didn't go to her school, he was just around. Clary had heard he was going out with a slut, some girl named Kaelie.

She decided to walk home, since she wasn't talking to her brother. She would ask Iz but she would be getting a ride home with Sebastian. So she walked.  
She lived about twenty minutes from the school. So Clary was going to be walking for awhile.

She had left school about 5 minutes ago when she received a phone call. Her ringtone blaring. She ignored it, because it was most likely her brother. She kept on walking. Only to stop moments later to get her Beats headphones out of her bag and plug them in. She blared her favorite song_ Crazy all my Life_. She started singing.

"And I need to know, if I've been Craaaaaaaaazy all my life, CRAZY ALL MY LIFE!" She practically yelled the last part. She looked around to make sure no one heard.  
Thank god no one did. She kept on walking. She got another phone call. She slid her headphones off and looked at the number.

She had caller id but she didn't know this person. Hot Stuff? What? She answered "Hello?"

"Hello I am just calling to complain about a girl with stunning green eyes and gorgeous red hair walking down the street yelling out the lyrics to Crazy all my Life."  
She turned around. In a black convertible about ten feet away sat Jace on the phone laughing. Clary spoke into the phone, "Well good I am complaining about a blonde haired, irresistible golden eyed boy who likes to stalk young girls."

He pulled up beside her and hung up "Hurtful! I might have to kidnap you." Clary looked at him "Please do, I need a ride home." He smiled at her "My pleasure, hop in."  
She hopped in and he started driving, she looked at him confused "Yes, I know where you live. I am your personal stalker, this is the basics." He smiled at her.

"Creepy enough?" She stared back at him "No, you drive my brother home a lot. I have seen you once or twice." He said "Ohhhh. That's not enough." "And who did you get my number, let alone add me as a contact?" He said "You shouldn't leave you phone in your bag with strangers red."

He turned down another street. She hit his shoulder "Where are you going? This is not the way!" He smiled "No you're right. We are going out." She looked at him "Out? Right now?" He looked at her "You know I don't joke about kidnapping." She couldn't help but smile "Where are you taking me?"

He said "To a cafe , we need to get started on that science lab don't we?" She remembered they were partners. Oh yeah!

He pulled into a small parking lot. He offered his arm "Shall we?" She hit his arm away, "Gentlemen first." He smiled. And they both walked in together.

**o.O.o**

They were there for an hour, just talking. Clary had gotten a coffee and Jace got a bagel. They hadn't even started with their homework.

She laughed. "Really? When he was drunk?" He looked at her and chuckled "Why, does the things your brother do when he's drunk make you laugh?" She looked at his golden eyes. "Really? What do you think?" He looked at her and said with a wicked grin. "You don't want to know what I think."

"You disgusting pervert." She said as she slapped his arm. Jace's face changed when someone came up behind Clary. "Hey, hunny bunny." She walked over to him.  
"Go away Kaelie." He pushed her over to the side. "Surprised to see me?" He laughed "You wish." Just then Raphael came up behind her. "Hey boo." He said to Clary.

"Do you know this kid?" Jace said. Clary responded, "Sadly, yes." She glared at Raphael. "But he's an inconsiderate, disloyal, self-centered bitc-"

"Language, Fray." He looked at her. She picked up her bag "Jace we are leaving." Jace picked up his stuff and hurried to catch up to Clary. "What was that all about?"  
She stopped beside the car "He's just my ex. Who is now casually stalking me and he won't leave and I'm freaking out because-" His lips silenced hers. And before she knew it, they were kissing. He pulled away "There, that aught to shut you up." He smiled triumphantly as he opened the door for her. When they both got in the car,  
he started driving without another word.

He spoke up "Man that really shut you up, what's going on." "Well I have known you for one day, my brother is your best friend, you are now the only one of my friends to meet my ex and you just kissed me." She just got everything out. He smiled "Ah, I see, so you don't like me?" She smiled. "No, quite the opposite." was all she mumbled. He smiled "Good and by the way, we still haven't gotten to work on that lab so maybe we could work something out or-" Clary's voice overpowered his.

"Jace?" She reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a whole bunch of papers and unfolded them. "Why do you have my drawings?"

He gulped "Well they were really nice and I wanted to see them a little more and maybe-" She slammed her lips onto his. Good thing Jace had pulled over or else they would of crashed. He put his hands on her hips and she deepend the kiss. He pulled back "You need to work on not cutting me off." She smiled, sliding off of him "Come on, I need to get home. It's literally right around the corner."

He pulled onto the street and started driving again. Within moments they were at her house. He grabbed her hips before she got out. He kissed her lightly, "We need to do this a lot more often." She smiled "Agreed." "But not right now, I don't want my brother coming out and seeing this." He nodded, and kissed her on the cheek "Will I see you tomorrow?" She smiled "Of course, we have lockers right beside each other, plus like 5 classes together."

She closed the door and walked inside. No one was home. Okay, her mom left her a note. _"I am at work tonight, there's pizza in the fridge_."

She smiled. The house all to herself. This meant cranking up the music, and dancing in her underwear. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A lot of you like the story so far! Please review if you want more, I don't know. And also review for dancing in you underwear alone to really loud music! :P**

**-Melaina :P (TheHerondaleGal)**


	5. Chapter 5

**o.O.o**

After a night to herself, gladly dancing in her underwear Clary decided to head off to bed. She didn't think it was that late. It seemed like moments ago Jace dropped her off at her house. She looked at her phone. 11:17. Wow. She had been dancing for a while. Now that she thought about it she didn't seem tired.

She hopped down the stairs into the kitchen and made some popcorn. She picked a movie and popped it in. She was sitting on the couch, her full attention on the T.V.  
She barley noticed she received a text. It was from Jace. But how did he know she was up? She read the text without pausing the movie.

_-Hey, whats up red?_**-J**

She responded

_-Notin much goldie locks just starting on the lab a little bit_**-C**

_-O really? Ok red hows the movie? What cha watching? ;)**-J**_

She got really freaked out until she looked outside. There in his car sat Jace, almost dying of laughter. Her cheeks blushed as she walked out side.  
She was wearing nothing but booty shorts, a very revealing tank top, and she was barefoot. She waited on the porch for him to come out of his car. He came out and stood before her. "You have very sexy pyjamma's." He noted. "Yes, I try to look sexy everywhere I go." He smiled and lifted her up and dragged her inside back onto the couch. "Hey what was that about?" He looked at her, while twirling a lock of crimson hair between his fingers. "You looked cold, and I was just being a gentleman."

She laughed "You're such a terrible lair! You did that to get into my house!" She looped her fingers in the belt loops on his pants, as he pulled her closer to him.  
He kissed her deeply. When he pulled back he stated "Well, in my defense it worked." She smiled "But you gotta get out, my brother could come home any minute and see us." He shook his head "Your brother is partying, with Alec and Simon, Izzy and the rest of the team. So he won't be home until tomorrow." She proved his point further.

"And my mom takes a plane to her work and is usually gone for days, so technically you came at the right time." He kissed her again. And again. His touch was like a drug. He pushed her down onto the couch. She moaned with delight. He ran his callused fingers up her shirt and down her spine. She tingled all over. Just then they went from the couch to the floor. Jace and Clary, were now on the floor. Clary landed on something hard. The music player remote. It blared music. Jace got off of her as she turned it off. He looked at her with worry.

"What?" He took off his shirt and placed to her lip. When he pulled it away she saw blood. She waved his shirt away. "I'm fine, I just bit my lip."

He clarified "Are you sure." She laughed "I have never hurt myself with so much passion Jace." He smirked at the thought She grabbed a napkin and cleaned her lip.

She was fine. She almost collapsed when she walked into the living room and saw Jace topless laying down on the couch. He was so beautiful.  
He smiled when he saw Clary. "Be warned, most girls swoon when I take my shirt off."She walked over to him and they started kissing once more.

She loved the feeling of it. Of his touch, his lips, his hair, his everything. She loved him. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.  
Just then she was pinned against a wall, surrounded by Jace. Everything was perfect. Even if this was one night, she would remember it forever.

Because that's what her and Jace were. Forever.

* * *

**Aw! :3 Even though I wrote it the more I read it the more I get emotional! (Tears) But whatever! I like the new chapters and the chapters to come! **

**-Melaina :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**o.O.o**

After one heck of a passionate make out session, Clary looked at the clock. 3:47. "Whoa, Jace isn't your family going to be waiting for you? Like come on it's three in the morning." He looked at the clock "Those were three of the best hours of my life. Once again Jace laid there, topless on the couch looking like an angel.

"And come on Clary my sisters probably partying still, my parents won't mind." He replied. Clary looked at him "Sister? Really?"

He looked into her gorgeous green eyes, "Well that's not something you can bring up when your making out." She laughed.

"Well you are right, but you could of brought it up sometime. So what's her name?" He looked at her. "You've met her before, same with Sebastian."

Clary didn't recall meeting his sister. "Um I don't think I have before." He looked at her "You know her. Dark hair, blue eyes, dating your brother, goes by the name Izzy." Clary stared into his eyes, "Your joking, Iz isn't your sister. You look nothing a like!" "That's because I am her adopted brother. My parents died when I was young and the Lightwoods took me in." Clary stared at him. Really? Was he lying?

He looked at her "Well back to the first topic, if you want me to leave I will, just say the word. But you won't." He smiled, but the fresh smiled was wiped off his face when there was a knock on the front door.

Jace ran upstairs and just ducked in Clary's room so that he can watch who came in. Clary reached for the door knob. She turned it open to reveal, a drunken boy.  
Sebastian. Obviously drunk, he smiled "Hey Clare, what's up?" She frowned "Come on this is like the third time you came home drunk! Who's party this time?"

He laughed "Three times isn't enough, and it was Izzy's. Her parents are out of town for 2 weeks with her brother Alec. So that means a lot of parties!"

She laughed "Come on, I need to get you to bed so you don't collapse on the floor again." She walked him upstairs and set him on the bed. When she walked back down stairs Jace was gone. She just realized she was exhausted. She used all of her strength to leap to the couch but missed and collapsed on the floor.

**o.O.o**

_Tuesday Morning._

Clary woke up. Her neck hurt from lying on the floor. She slowly got up to confirm she was in her living room. She looked at the time. 6:29. Oh god she was going to be late for school. She didn't bother showering, she would have one tonight. She got changed, ate breakfast, and was walking to school in a matter of minutes.

She pulled her phone out of her bag. She dialed the number which she had memorized by now. And held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god Jace. Can you give me a ride to school? I'm kinda late?"

"Really Clary? What do I look like a bus? Wait don't answer that."

She smiled, "Please? Pretty please?"

She begged until he gave in "Okay where are you?"

"YAY! Okay I'm at the corner of Schuster avenue and Mulberry street."

"Good I know where that is, I will be there in five, wait for me."

She smiled as she hung up. She waited for less than five minutes and he was there. She hopped in his car. "Sorry I took awhile." She looked at him and said sarcastically, "Yeah be faster next time, you are way to slow." He replied with a wicked grin "Be careful what you say, I might have to punish you."

She laughed "I guess that means your taking me for coffee again?" He laughed as they pulled up. He opened the door for her.

She looked out to everyone. They were all staring at her and Jace. The girls gave Clary jealous stares, the guys gave Clary a flirty smile.  
She realized she was walking, only because Jace was forcing her. They were walking together away from the people. She realized why they were staring, Jace had his arm around Clary's shoulder. She blushed at the sight. Jace chuckled when he saw Clary's blush. When they were at their side by side lockers, he took his arm off of her. She looked at him "What was that for?" He smiled "Did you not like being near me? Your blush tells me otherwise." She couldn't help but smile.

"No what was the douche guy move for?" He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, "That was so no one else can take you."


	7. Chapter 7

**o.O.o **

Clary had her first class, English once again. But this time instead of no one noticing her, every girl gave her jealous stares. She smiled at the thought of her being Jace's. Her memories of Jace, the night before fluttered away when she noticed Izzy was clawing at her shoulder.

"Clary! Is it true? All of the girls were talking about it!" She tried to breeze over their conversation.  
"What? What's going on?" Izzy looked at her with disbelief. She could probably see the lie all over her face. "Don't be stupid Clary, I know what you did!"

She smiled "Am I in trouble?" Izzy looked at her "No! My brother is almost the hottest guy in school. He could of chose anyone but you stole him! Nicely done."

She chuckled. The teacher didn't notice that they were having a conversation but kept going on about history and stuff.  
"Actually I didn't steal him, he chose me. I didn't even know we had something going on! But he just put his arm around me and told me 'I'm his'.

She was surprised. "He, Jace Lightwood, chose a girl? Usually he comes home with some slut that started making out with him."  
Then the bell rang. She had spent one period talking to Iz about Jace!

Jace was all she could think about. She needed to see him. So she head to her locker, where he would most likely be.  
When she arrived Jace wasn't there. It wasn't that strange. He probably was with the rest of the football team. She opened her locker, and sighed. She tried to swap books but a hand came down on her shoulder and grabbed her bag. She turned and glared. Sebastian. Now sober.

He laughed "Really? Jace Lightwood? The most cockiest, player in the school? Like come on Clare!" She whipped her bag from his grasp as she replied "You know you shouldn't be so nosy Sebby, and I see your finally sober."

He snarled "I was having fun last night, and apparently a lot happened with you." He took a breath "And also news travels pretty fast around here." He smirked.

She locked her locker and moved away. She ducked towards science class. Where she would meet Jace, once again. Her Jace.

**o.O.o**

When she showed up to class, she was on time. And it just so happened that Jace was sitting there, saving Clary a seat beside him.  
When she walked in a spark flashed in Jace's eyes. He smiled and pulled the seat out for her, like a gentleman. She sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive.

He looked at her worriedly and said "Hey what's going on? You look... confused, what's wrong?"

She looked up into his never ending golden eyes. "I had a fight with my brother, nothing much. But where were you?" He looked at her and smirked "Couldn't get enough of me could you? Well I would say I need to spend more time at your house, like last night." She blushed at the memory.

When he saw her red cheeks, his grin grew wider. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek ever so lightly. When he pulled back Kaelie and her girls were glaring at Clary. She tried not to look at them but at Jace.

This day was going to be awkward yet amazing at the same time.

**o.O.o**

He had an amazing day with Clary. The thought of Clary being his, was awesome. It was just after school and Clary said she was going to Izzy's house to go shopping,  
obviously for this weeks dance. It was on Thursday, only 2 days away. He had already asked Clary at lunch. And he did it in front of everyone.

In front of Sebastian, Alec, Simon, Izzy, and Kealie. And Clary blushed while she said, yes. That thought made him grin once again.

He was driving with Alec. "Hey Jace? I need to ask you something."

Jace looked over at his friend in the passenger seat. "Yeah Alec?"

Alec looked at him "Is the bet still on?"

Jace looked at him and frowned "Yea why?" "Because I still can't find a date for the dance. And the bet was you have to get a girl for the dance and after the dance you gotta ditch her."

He smirked "I was so cruel when I agreed to that" He looked at him and said " And you know the way to get out of it, right?"

His smirked disappeared and his face went blank as Alec continued "You gotta ask out Kaelie, again and you can't leave her this time." Kaelie was a dare Jace got from Alec. One he regretted. He just then felt a pain in his chest, as if something was going wrong. Just then Jace remembered Clary.

If he wanted to get out with this he would have to ditch Clary at the dance, with no way of being forgiven ever. He stepped on the gas even harder and tried to focus on the road, but he could only imagine the look on Clary's face when he would see her again the next Monday.

She would be heartbroken. And so would he.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHH! This is my story but even I am waiting to find out what's next! Well I am sorry if I didn't upload in a while but my WiFi wasn't working and it's being super glitchy! But whatever I came up with this twist to the story! And thanks guys for over two thousand views on this fanfic so far!**

**-Mela :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**o.O.o**

After hours of trying on dress after dress, they were done shopping. Clary had bought a silver bustier dress, and dark gray pumps to go with it. The dress had a petite size fit for Clary, and it poofed out right at the hips. And it had rhinestones lining the seam at her collar bone, and rhinestones in the poof Iz called a skirt.  
Iz picked it out.

Iz had an amazing dress. She had a gold dress that went to mid thigh and was skin tight. It was a one shoulder dress with also a petite fit, and black rhinestones cascaded from her right shouder down to her left hip. And to go with it silver wedges. The theme was School Spirit and their colors are black, silver, and gold.

They walked out with what it seemed to be 10 bags in each hand. They got to the car and loaded their stuff up and went home.

When they were arriving a familiar convertible was parked in the drive way, and two boys stood on the front porch. Isabelle rolled her window down "Hey boys."  
She honked at them as they both waved.

Clary noticed it was Jace and Alec. Izzy leaned over to Clary, "Make sure he doesn't see your dress." She nodded and grabbed her bags before she hopped out of the car and up to the porch. Jace grabbed Clary's bags for her, until she was only holding the one with her dress in it.

He reached to grab it, as she pulled back. "Un Uh. This is my dress, and you can't see it." He smirked "Then that must be one sexy dress."  
She smiled "You can be the judge of that." He pulled her in for a kiss. I wasn't deep, or just light it was a normal kiss. When she pulled back she could hear Iz.

"Oooooooh! I thought it was too good to be true!" Clary smiled. Jace spoke up "Let's get this stuff in the house, shall we?" Clary followed Iz, as Jace and Alec followed Clary. They brought the bags to her room and the boys left. Iz looked at Clary and smiled.

"So how did this happen?" She quickly added "And don't give me that bull shit that he just grabbed you and told you that you were his. I want all the dirty details."  
She looked at her feet and back up at Iz.

"Well I was in my house alone, while you and Seb were partying." She told her about everything, and purposely leaving some details out that Iz didn't need to hear.  
When she was done Iz looked at her "Is that all true? So he like stalked you?" She kind of nodded "Aw that's so romantic."

Clary looked at her "Iz?" She looked at her and nodded. "Has he talked about me?" "Up until this morning he hasn't but at school he texted me all the time. He asked me the most stupidest questions."

"Like?" SHe looked at her as she mimicked Jace's voice "Where is Clary? Have you seen her? Does she blush a lot?" She stopped "And so much more. Actually-"

She reached for her phone and unlocked it. She gave it to Clary and she read all 42 of the stupid questions Jace asked. She laughed at the end.  
"I thought Jace had all this down pat, since he is such a player."

Iz grinned "That's because he's never had some one like you."

**o.O.o**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. If you have any suggestions, or comments for this fanfiction feel free to review! And thank you guys for three thousand views! Ah I feel loved :')**

**-Melaina :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**o.O.o**

Clary almost died of exhaustion when she got home. Jace's mom, Mayrse wanted to meet Clary. So they invited her for dinner. She found her key and jammed it in the door,  
where her brother was waiting for her.

"Hey Seb, what's going on?" He still stared at her, his face as blank as an untouched canvas. "Where were you?" She looked at him and said confusedly "I was at Izzy's house, why?" He looked at her. She thought he was going to punish her or something. "Clary I am sorry."

He pulled her in for a hug, she didn't hug back. "Why?" He pulled back "Mom left, for good this time." She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

Her one mom. The one who took care of her, fed her, and loved her now gone like an extinguished flame. She pulled her brother in for a hug and they embraced, silently.  
She could finally let the tears flow. She pulled back slowly. Her brother picked up his hand, and gently wiped the tears from her face.

He kissed her forehead "We'll get through this Clare. I am sure of it." She stood for moments just staring at her brother.

She had now stopped crying, she didn't know why. Her mom always left. For weeks, months just for buisness. She started laughing. "Does this mean your finally getting a job?"

He hit her sarcastically on the shoulder "Maybe, well getting kicked out of my last five jobs has taught me to not screw up anymore."  
She smirked "No you'll always be clumsy." He was now laughing and they both stood there laughing in the hallway, like nothing ever happend and they were back as kids standing here laughing at eachother.

**o.O.o**

Jace had waited all morning to see Clary. First period with out her was brutal. He waited out front of his next class, the one he would have with Clary. He saw her walking up the hallway. He quickly grabbed he by her hips and swung her in his arms. She yelped in surprise. These were the small things that made him grin.  
She looked into his eyes, "Jace! What the heck?"

He grined wickedly, "What am I not allowed to sweep my girlfriend off her feet?" He liked the ring to the name girlfriend. Clary obviously liked it too because she was blushing her famous ruby red blush.

She smirked "Not without a kiss." He put her down and leaned to her face. As soon as their lips touched Jace could feel as if no one was there except them. As if the whole world was spinning. No other girl could do that, just Clary. He let her go and they walked into class together. When they walked in, the whole room fell silent. Most of the people were looking at them. About 90% of the class was girls giving Clary jealous stares. Jace noticed that Clary didn't care. She just walked to her seat.

Jace followed. This happened every day. Were all of the girls waiting to get their hands on him? He didn't care about any other girl besides, Izzy, Mayrse, and Clary.  
And he liked it that way.

**o.O.o**

Clary waited for the bell. She asked Jace to take her books to the next class because she had to go to the bathroom. When she walked in no one was there. She walked into a stall and locked it tight. When she came out she walked towards the sinks. She turned the water on. She heard footsteps and talking. Some girls voice saying,

"Oh my god did you hear? Apparently he kissed her in the halls!" Another voice said "I bet you she's just another fling!" And one last familiar one said,  
"Oh that bitch is gonna get it where it hurts." As the group of girls walked in they were laughing.

But when they saw Clary, they fell silent. One girl was the leader of the group. Kaelie. She stared at her "Oh look what the cat dragged in." Clary stopped the water and looked up at her "Trust me honey you don't want to do that." She knew she could beat her up, Clary took figting classes for god sake!

She glared "Oh really, you don't look like much to me." All of her "gang" started laughing. Clary raked her body "Well you look like a stick with an exceeding makeup supply." She smirked. Kaelie's jaw dropped. She lifted her stiletto heel to kick Clary in the gut. Clary doged it and grabbed her foot. She twisted it,  
sending Kaelie across the bathroom.

She looked at the rest of Kaelie's group. All of them froze. Clary went to walk out, when Kaelie leaped on her back and swung her into the stalls, giving Clary a deep gash on her forehead. She reached for Kaelie, but she stopped her.

"You don't want to do that." "And why shouldn't I?" Clary stood her ground. Kaelie pulled out her phone and showed Clary a photo. Her jaw dropped.

"If you tell anyone about this, this get's posted for the whole school to see." And with that she and her group walked out. Kaelie had 4 bleeding scratches going down her leg. She obviously didn't notice.

Clary could still picture the photo. It was Jace, obviously sleeping. But with makeup all over his face. He had blue butterfly wings on his cheeks, and bright pink blush. This was what Kaelie did before they broke up. She had to keep this quiet. She heard the bell "Shit" she whispered. She wiped off the blood on her forehead with her sleeve and raced to the next class.

* * *

**OH! Now Clary and Jace have things against eachother! How will they get out! And remember the dance is tomorrow! What will they do?**

**-Mela :3 (You guys must hate me!)**


	10. Ending :(

**o.O.o**

When she walked in she immediately saw Jace. She took the empty seat beside him. He looked at her "Hey babe, what's going o-" He noticed the gash on her forehead.  
His look was full of worry "Clary. What happened? Who did this to you?" She replied softly "Nothing, the floors were wet in the bathroom and I slipped and hit my head off of the open stall door." She could taste the bitter lie in her mouth.

She clarified once more "I'm fine Jace." The teacher stopped talking and looked at them " and , care to share what your talking about?"  
She was about to say something when Jace stood up. "Clary's forehead is bleeding and I would like to know if I may take her to the nurses office." The teacher nodded,  
"Yes you may, but remember your English assignment is due on Monday!" She walked out with Jace.

When they were out the door, Clary stumbled. And when she was trying to regain balance she felt arms go around her thighs and her back, as her feet were no longer touching the ground. She gasped "Jace! Put me down I can walk." He kissed her lightly as she smiled on his lips. "Can you please let me be a gentleman." He said with a grin.

She smiled "You, Jace Lightwood, are no gentleman, but if you insist." He smiled as she kissed him on the cheek before cradling her head in the crook of his arm.

When they arrived, the nurse treated the wound and said "It should be fine, you can take the bandage off tonight and it should be healed." She walked off.

A girls voice blurted "Thank god! I thought you were going to the dance tonight with that thing on!" There stood Izzy in the door frame.

Jace smiled at Clary "I almost forgot. And I am still waiting to see you in that sexy party dress." He winked at Clary. Iz broke their verbal foreplay "Okay, time for us to go."

Jace looked confused "Go? Where?' Iz replied "To our house, Seb is writing a test so I'm gonna take her to our place. Which also means we have more time to get ready for the dance."

Jace kissed her on the lips and slowly drawed back "Then I will see you, at 8:30." She smiled as Iz and her walked out of the nurses office and towards the front doors.

**o.O.o**

She had been sitting in the chair for more than three hours. With Iz doing her hair, and makeup she thought she would look like a total slut. She opened her eyes to glance at the clock. 6:45. Jace would be picking her up in almost two hours. She sat there on Izzy's bed with her hair and makeup, now completed. She was only wearing a very revealing bathrobe on as Iz was getting changed. When she walked out in her sparkling gold dress she looked dazzling. Her hair was up in pins, except for a few loose ringlets to frame her face. Her makeup was a silvery gold to match her shoes, and everything fit. Clary didn't know how she looked because Iz took down all of the mirrors.

Iz shooed her into the bathroom with her dress and her heels. Clary's dress was a slip on. So she tugged it on, along with her shoes. When she walked out Iz was staring in awe. Was she that gorgeous? She felt like she would never know with no mirrors around. Iz squeaked with excitement. "Ready to see your style for the night?"

She stared at her "Of course! You're not going to get me all dolled up just for nothing!" She smiled as she pulled a full length mirror from the corner of the room.  
Clary stared at the glimmering girl in the mirror. She had beautiful black and silver makeup on which made her red locks stand out even more. And speaking of her hair it was half up half down with gold sparkles in it. Her dress also had the same gold sparkles in it, which made her shine like a star.  
Her shoes were dark gray pumps adorned with gold pyramid studs going up the heel. She had to admit she was beautiful.

She turned to her friend and hugged her "Thank you Iz!" She smiled and hugged her back "I guess it means you like it?" She smiled "Of course." Then there was a knock at the door. Alec.

"Are you guys done? Jace and Seb are here to pick you guys up." They smiled at each other and squeaked with surprise. They walked out the bedroom door, to find their dates.

When they walked down the grand staircase Jace's eyes changed, and so did Seb's. They were staring at us in awe. Jace came up to me and whispered in my ear "10."

I whispered back "What?" He grinned "You told me to be the judge of the dress, and I give it ten out of ten for sexiness." Clary smiled as we kissed.  
When I pulled back I could hear Izzy "Jace, you better not mess up her makeup tonight."

He replied wickedly "Don't count on it." Sebby stared at Jace "Jace, save it for later. You do remember she is my sister?" He smiled "Got it. Do whatever, just not when your around." He winked at Clary. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

Now Alec joined the conversation "Jace just don't be a pervert." He smiled "Hey, how come I'm getting all of these rules?" Iz smiled "You can answer that later. But we need to go."

We head out. Sebby and Iz in Seb's car, and me and Jace in his. We drove to the school in a matter of minutes. Before I got out he pulled me onto him, and he whispered "Do any of those rules count for me?" I smiled "Since when does Jace Lightwood have any rules." He grinned and pulled my lips onto his.  
I remember the dance "Are you going to kiss me in your car all night or are we going to the party?" He smiled and lifted me out of the car, Jaca stumbling after me.

He escorted me into the party. And before I knew it we were already separated. I looked around for him but he was no where to be seen. A set of warm hands went straight to my hips. "Hey boo. You look pretty sexy tonight." I turned to face Raphael. "Only my boyfriend can call me sexy. And you need to leave." He smirked,  
"Where is lover boy anyway?" She lied to get him out of her face "Getting drinks." He smirked "I bet he just ditched you."

She had bubbling rage growing inside of her "Then I must go find him." She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and brought her back. "Just one last kiss before I leave you alone." He pulled her in for a kiss, and he slammed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes giving in to the satisfaction.  
But it wasn't before long when she tried to pull back. He wouldn't let her go. She bit on his lip sending a warm metallic taste through her mouth. He pulled back,  
as she ran away searching for Jace.

**o.O.o**

Jace had to do it. Ditch Clary. But he was going to be smart about it. He ran to Izzy, as soon as he lost Clary. "Iz I need your help."  
She turned to him, putting her back towards her friends. "What do you need?" He told her about the bet and his plan to get out of it.  
She turned to him at the end "So I will go find her, while you finish the bet and I will tell her your going to the liqour store with some friends and you will be coming back." He looked at her, "Perfect." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Jace I need to talk to you." He shoved her off.

"Go away Kaelie." Iz turned away leaving them alone. "Just see this picture I took." She showed him her phone. There was a photo of Clary. Clay kissing her ex,  
at the dance. His jaw dropped, "Where is she?" She smiled "If your going to break up with her she's outside under the bleachers."

He ran to find her.

He looked outside. He couldn't see her. He was about to leave when he heard crying. He looked under a set of bleachers. There sat Clary crying her eyes out.  
Her hair was tangled, her shoes were muddy, her lips were bloody and her wrist was obviously hurt.

He ran to her and swung her up in his arms. He brought her up onto the bleachers where she sat. He took his sleeve and wiped off the blood and tears.  
She turned her face away from him. He lifted her chin so she was staring right at him, "Clary, what happened?" She turned so he couldn't see her face.  
"I don't deserve this." She mumbled. "What?" He replied. She turned to him "I don't deserve this moment, your touch, or you." He said sadly "Is this because you kissed your ex?" She looked away. He knew it. He pulled her close and hugged her. "It's okay Clary." She replied solidly "No, Jace. It's not."

He looked at her "Maybe you don't deserve this, but what if I do?" She looked at him " I love you Clare. Is that so hard? We all make mistakes, some bigger than others. But this is fine. Kaelie and Rahpael are just trying to get to us." He pulled her closer, she winced. He looked at her wrist.  
"Come on Clare. Don't think that way." He heard his favorite song come on. He stood up dragging her with him.

He stared into her big green eyes "May I have this dance?" She smiled "Of course, Jace." They slowly danced together in the moonlit night. Jace's world was spinning.  
Along with Clary's. And only one girl could ever do that. Clary.

_His Clary._

* * *

**Awww! This is the end sadly! :( I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! If you want me to make more like this send me a review! Thanks guys for reading, and following me!**

**-Melaina :3**


End file.
